


A Whisper in the Wind

by imadetheline



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry, but here we are, it's not even good poetry, prose, this is very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadetheline/pseuds/imadetheline
Summary: A collection of poetry I occasionally write
Comments: 28
Kudos: 10





	1. a friend

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of it is sad cause I'm depressed lol. I never claimed it was good but I'd love it if you would read it and comment. It's usually pretty short.

Just asking for a friend  
What do you do when the sadness becomes a part of you,  
When you can’t let it go  
But don’t even want to anymore?  
Who are you without it?  
So you hold it tight,  
The only one who’s always been there, always listened,  
Wrapped you in its dark embrace  
So you repay the favor  
Holding on like its a lifeline.  
What do you do then?  
Just asking for a friend


	2. broken legacy

They tell you to reach for the stars  
But they never tell you how they burn  
When your fingertips brush them,  
How the fire consumes you from the inside out,  
Light burning through your veins,  
Until there is nothing but ash and a broken legacy.


	3. mercy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: vague mention of drowning

The sea is not kind.  
It tears people from shores and washes away memories.  
But as the water slips through my fingers and fills my lungs, cold as death,  
I think it must grant small mercies to those who ask,  
A noiseless thank you lost to the depths.


	4. enough

Salvation in words on paper. Paint on canvas. Thread through cloth. Create. Create. Create. It flows in the air around you, melted into praise and admiration for your armor. Not to protect. To conceal. Conceal the destruction singing in your blood. The past haunts your head. But your heart still screams. (No mercy. Show them no mercy.) So you create. Gather the praise. And hope. (Do you deserve hope?) Hope the joy of your creations erases the sins of your destruction. (Are you free? Is it enough?) Your head says yes. Your heart whispers no.


	5. legend

leg·end  
/ˈlejənd/

1\. It is blood. Painting tunics red, seeping into the foundation of the earth, staining hands.  
2\. It is victory. Dearly bought, not one of honor and glory this, but of pain and regret. Not a celebration but a tragedy.  
3\. It is blood painted over, paint tinted red. Flowers planted, dying, replanted. Hands washed of guilt. Songs sung of beautiful victory. It is reality, not forgotten, but pushed down, ignored.


	6. are we the same?

Do the stars watch us as we watch them?  
Do they long to feel human,  
to experience the mundane as we long to experience the celestial?  
Do they mourn us?


	7. burning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: suicidal thoughts  
> This is a reminder. People love you and would miss you. Don't kill yourself. Please

I wish to be amongst the stars,  
To join their ranks in the sky.  
But theirs are the ranks of the dying,  
Slowly burning out into nothingness,  
And yet my wish has not changed.


	8. the only constant

It tears at me  
Knowing there’s this emptiness inside  
That can never be filled.  
We think as children  
That love will cure anything.  
It’s broadcast everywhere.  
But what they don’t say  
Is that it just leaves you more broken.  
And the emptiness  
Well…   
It’s still there.  
It always will be  
And the truly sad part is…  
You don’t know who you’d be without it.


	9. empty

You know that feeling where,  
You know there’s something wrong with you.  
Faceless voices and voiceless faces,  
(at this point you can’t tell the difference).  
They all say the same things -  
“You’re not alone” and “Just talk to someone”  
But you just feel empty.  
Who would you be without that feeling?  
The answer is…  
You don’t know.   
And you’re not sure you want to.

So you don’t.


	10. realizations

Alone but not lonely,  
This is your mantra,  
As the weeks turn to months  
And the knocks on your door turn to silence.  
Dust covers everything  
And there is no more light.  
Enough is enough, you decide, and at last you open the door…  
To find there is nothing…  
and no one left.  
The realization of what you knew all along,  
Come too late…  
Alone and lonely.


	11. the tragedy of time

Too late.  
A tragedy in two words.  
Help on its way -  
Not soon enough.  
Rescue planned -  
Not fast enough.  
Hope: a light in the dark -  
Not bright enough  
They all arrived  
Too late.


	12. 2AM

2AM when thoughts fill your head  
when darkness creeps in  
when shadows stretch  
when light fades faster  
when when reality slips away  
2AM when thoughts won’t stop


	13. betrayal

be·tray·al  
/bəˈtrāəl,bēˈtrāəl/

1\. She is a goddess. Forever revered. Her fingertips summon sunlight and scatter stars across the sky. Prayers whisper to her on the wind. Quietly received. Loudly answered. Life flourishes as she reaches for her creation.  
2\. She is a goddess. Long forgotten. Trees rot and rivers cease. The wind is quiet, no longer messages for it to sing. Death reigns in the silence as her hand remains frozen, forever outstretched to the destruction.


	14. illusion

I reach out, fingers stretching, searching.  
I can see the stars, within my reach.  
Too late I realize it’s an illusion.  
They were never within my reach.  
Fingers curl inwards, hand falls to my side.  
I don’t know why I try.


	15. savior

I thought I wanted someone to save me  
But I’ve realized the only person who can save me… is me  
And I’ve found I’m not sure I want to  
This is the only me I’ve ever known  
So I don’t want someone to fix me  
I want people who’ll love my broken pieces


	16. humanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: suicidal thoughts kinda? just be careful and take care of yourself

They say sadness is a part of the human existence.  
But is it supposed to consume me,  
drown me in a fire of doubts that i sparked,  
sink me in the sorrows of loneliness?  
Is that what it means to be human?  
Because if it is…  
I don’t want it.


	17. comfort of the night; horror of the day

Why does the world favor the day and fear the night?  
For it is the moon who watches over you, while the sun glares down in judgement.  
It is the stars who give you glimpses of another world, another life, while those opaque clouds block it from sight.  
It is the dark who comforts and holds you, while the light burns and leaves you defenseless.  
For it is the night who keeps your secrets, as the day never would.  
So tell me…  
Why does the world favor the day and fear the night?


	18. Alive

Chase the things that make you feel in a world that is unfeeling.  
That moment, that understanding  
when you can’t stop smiling, even as you feel like weeping.  
For joy, for sadness, does it matter?  
Everything is more.  
More than it ever was.  
The sky is brighter, the sun is warmer, the air is clearer.  
It’s all so much more beautiful than it ever was and that you ever thought it could be.  
Colors are brighter, emotions are more precise, the breeze is cooler.  
Sensations… there are more of them than you were aware of.  
Everything is sharpened.  
Infinitely more complicated,  
but the most simple life has ever been.  
It’s not just the present, it is everything.  
The past and the future and everything in between,  
everything that ever was or ever will be.  
It is not exactly clear, but it is beautiful.  
Just as the ocean is all the more captivating for its mysteries.  
Pursue that feeling to the ends of the universe,  
for that is life.  
Find it in books,  
the last page that changes the world when you look up from it, that makes you want to scream and rage and cry.  
Find it in music,  
the last note that changes the atmosphere when it fades out, that makes you want to dance and weep and sing.  
Find it in friends,  
in every hug, not just the last, that changes you when you meet their eyes, that makes you want to laugh and reach and be.  
Just be.  
Find those moments where the fog lifts and life is beautifully, infinitely simple.  
Each individual thing is alive.  
And the best part…  
So are you.

I know that feeling gets lost sometimes,  
But just make sure you’re looking.


	19. life

You wake. You walk. You work. You sleep. Again. (Is this life?) They laugh. You laugh with them. (Are they laughing at you?) You don’t know. (How can you know?) You stumble. You fall. You cry. You sleep. Again. This is life. (Are you ready for a lifetime of it?)


	20. day by day

You wake and you write and you talk. Day by day. (They start to blur.) You work and you laugh and you think. Always thinking, thinking, thinking. (It won’t ever stop.) But that’s okay. Each day is a distraction. A welcome one. Every laugh, every movie, every song affords a momentary respite. Each day spent in pursuit of something new. (Something new, please, please.) You need it. Friends, family, school, jobs, love, life: flimsy shields erected to stall it (that growing emptiness). It’s growing and growing inside you and it won’t ever stop (no matter how hard you try).


	21. creation

People: perfect enigmas shrouded in mystery.  
There is nothing so paradoxical as the human spirit (other than perhaps time itself).  
They are at once in love with life and yet wishing for death.   
Longing for safety yet seeking adventure.  
Missing the past but yet waiting for the future.  
So many contradictions folded into skin and bone and thought.  
And humanity’s most wondrous anomaly:   
They themselves are impossible to understand.   
Yet still they reach for that enchanting knowledge of their inner workings.  
It does not yet exist.   
But they will create it someday out of stardust and sinew.  
And it will contradict itself in a wonderful painting of spilled blood and forgotten history and shared words.


	22. the end

If time stopped  
Would we keep going? Keep pushing?  
Would you stand with me? At the edge?  
Or would we stop too?


	23. truth?

I have never been in love.  
I cannot tell you if the color of that person’s eyes burns itself into your brain,  
Or if their touch sends shivers through your bones,  
Or even if you will never grow tired of their smile,  
But i would like to think all those things are facts of love.  
And i will someday know them to be true.


	24. sanity

Sometimes it’s easier to stop dreaming,  
For sanity’s sake.  
Even though we know we never had that to begin with.


	25. full

It’s not a feeling. It’s a state of being, of living. A smell, a word, a thought at the right time. The final drop in a full cup. And then it’s spilling, overfilling. Memories and false recollections in your mind, your bones, on your tongue. They come so fast, yet leave so slow. And you ask yourself: is it ever coming back? Your head and your heart seem to agree on this…. No, it’s never coming back. And there’s nothing you can do to change it.


	26. caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: mentions of drinking, alcoholism  
> Don't worry guys, I don't drink. It just rhymed.

Caught up in nostalgia,  
Memories that won’t leave me alone.  
Try to drown it out with vodka,  
But the way out of my mind remains unknown.


	27. trapped

They say don’t drown (Can you drown out my thoughts?)  
They say don't fly (Can I fly away from my mind?)   
They say so many things but they never tell me what I truly want to know (how do I escape?)


	28. together

Have I ever told you that I want to see the world with you?  
Call you at 3 in the morning to say I’m outside your building?  
Have you run out and get in my car?  
Hold hands across the console as we drive down the highway next to the ocean under the stars?  
Drive with you, no destination in mind? Just drive, music blaring, windows down, singing loud and offkey. Together. 

Have I told you that I want to travel the world with you?  
Lay my head on your shoulder on the airplane?  
Go camping with you and watch you make silly shadow puppets in the firelight?  
Laugh when you get marshmallow from your s’more in your hair?  
Lay on a hill and watch the stars with you? Just talking about everything and nothing. Together.

Have I told you that I want to have late night dance parties with you in your room?  
Make cringey tiktoks that’ll get 7 views with you?  
Sit with you and talk through our issues?  
Argue and rage but agree we’re more important than any argument?  
Curl up on the couch and watch all kinds of movies? Just laughing at the bad acting. Together.

Have I told you that I want to change the world with you?  
Spend my life knowing you?  
In whatever form that takes?  
As long as I’m with you?  
Have I ever told you that I want to love you all our lives? Just us, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can be read as platonic or romantic. It's important to have friends you love too and they are just as important and valid relationships as romantic ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked some of it. If you did feel free to leave a comment and check me out on tumblr [for fandom related stuff](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/imadetheline) and [for my writing stuff](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/soithinkicanwrite) :)


End file.
